


Unprepared

by Uhhhey



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhhhey/pseuds/Uhhhey
Summary: What would have happened if Tommy didn't betray technoblade in the ruins of the community house.
Kudos: 22





	Unprepared

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad its my first fanfic I have ever written, anyways I hope you enjoy! Also there will be more chapters 😅

"Tommy we could get out of here, we could pearl out, I'd cover your escape" 

As Tommy slowly nodded the SMP went quiet, Tubbo tried to protest but was cut off before he could even open his mouth by Tommy pulling out an enderpearl and throwing it over the ruined walls of the community house. Techno followed quickly, running with Tommy as the SMP enderpearled after them.

They slowly jogged through the snow with a soft crunching noise underneath them. By the time they got home it was dark, and they were so very tired from all the running, but they had seamed to make it home without anybody following.

As they walked through the doorway techno turned to Tommy studying his face, it looked scared and sad almost as if he was about to cry but of course Tommy would never admit that. The blonde almost sprinted to his room, not wanting to talk to techno about what had just happened. When Tommy had gotten to his room he took off his layers of clothing and set it beside his bed. He sat down on the cool soft bed and started to stare at the stone wall trying to process what had just happened. Before he realized he was crying, the salty tears fall down his face as he quickly tries to wipe them away when he hears philza and technoblade talking upstairs. Had he really been zoned out for that long that philza had come over, and he didn't notice?

He hastily tries to wipe his tears as fast as he can when he hears philza coming down the latter.


End file.
